1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for provisioning a CPM service, and in particular, to a CPM service provisioning system and method capable of interworking with non-CPM services.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Converged-IP Messaging (CPM) service has been proposed to provide, in a single-service type, key service features of various existing messaging services such as Short Messaging Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), Instant Messaging Service (IMS), etc.
The advent of such a CPM service is attributable to the need to integrate the above existing services, which have developed based on different technologies, into one service as the services overlap each other in many points in the light of user experiences. In addition, with the rapid change in the market of enterprises and their communication businesses, users have an increasing demand for handling various types of their received messages in an integrated (converged) manner. Considering this, the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) standard organization recently plans to develop a technology for a new service called a CPM service.
The CPM service should be able to deliver a message sent by a sender to a recipient to the utmost regardless of the type of the messaging service that the recipient enjoys.
As described above, the CPM service should be able to handle messages exchanged with all existing service users in an integrated manner regardless of the types of the messages. To this end, the CPM service must be able to interwork with non-CPM services such as Short Messaging Service, Multimedia Messaging Service, Instant Messaging Service, Push-To-Talk (PTT) over Cellular (PoC), etc. The term ‘interworking’ as used herein means a mutual conversion operation between a message format of the CPM service and a message format of the non-CPM service. However, these messaging services are equal in their purpose of message delivery between a sender and a recipient, but different in the way of providing messages. Accordingly, there is a demand for a method in which the CPM service can efficiently interwork with such messaging services regardless of the message types.